


Some Like It Hot

by Omoni



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Body Worship, Bodylove, Chubby Chick, F/F, Gay Sex, Lesbian Sex, Lewd Fluff, Lewff, Selfesteem lovin', Sexy use of the word cunt, Soft Robin is soft, Summer Love, iceplay, it's hot okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: On a blisteringly hot day, Lucina decides to show Robin just how beautiful she is to her, and in a way that is rather... chilling...Takes place post-game (Robin kills Grima) events and contains spoilers. It's pure fluffy sex lewff smut, and it's for genderneutralnoun. Enjoy, my dear! Happy Birthday!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genderneutralnoun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/gifts).
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed more than one chapter. Sorrynotsorry

The heat was a bastard, but there was no escaping it.

Oh, they both tried. They took turns begging Chrom to let them go up north, to let them catch up with the Feroxi, to explore newer places now open due to post-war border destruction…

Chrom, however, was firm. “No. I need you both here, right now. This is the worst heatwave since the war ended, and our people need support.”

Both sighed, though Lucina glared a little at Robin when their eyes met.

It _had_ been the Grandmaster’s idea, after all, to use both the Shepherds and the Heroes (now trapped in Ylisse) to fan out and make sure their peoples were hydrated and in relative comfort. There was a serious risk of death, and now that there was finally peace, a life lost was even more wasted, now.

“But you don’t even need us!” Lucina protested.

Chrom smiled and touched her cheek, and she glared at him; she knew why he smiled, and she needed him to be serious, not a _dad_.

“I _always_ need you,” he answered, proving her right and making her roll her eyes. “But more specifically, I need you in the Palace, where it's nice and cool.”

It was then that Robin got it. “Ah,” she said, her voice dry and flat. “You’re worried about us.”

“Of course,” he agreed. “It's--,”

“—_not_ about the heat.”

For a moment, Exalt and Grandmaster stared at each other, their expressions loaded with emotions shifting too quickly for Lucina to follow.

Robin looked ready to fight, and Chrom looked ready to yell.

“Father?” Lucina asked, as she hadn't known that.

_“Fine!”_ he snapped. “I want both of you safe and away from it, okay? Isn't it obvious _why_? Can't we pretend it's for _another_ reason?!”

He said this mostly to Robin, and it helped her, especially, to understand. She _did_ know, and it was obvious. So, she took hold of his daughter's hand, held it in her own, and said, “Can you have the cook send us a cold lunch in an hour?”

Lucina started. “Robin!” she protested, halfheartedly tugging on her hand. “We should be _helping someone!”_

Robin nodded. “Yeah.” Her eyes went back to Chrom's. “We are. “

Lucina frowned, then looked back at her father and got it, her cheeks reddening. She let go of Robin's hand and hugged her father, and with a soft chuff of both surprise and love, Chrom hugged her back – then grabbed Robin and hugged her, too.

It was thus agreed.

They parted arm-in-arm, heading to their private suite in the Palace, one they'd been given when they married but had only been used once Robin had come home. It used to be strange to live there, but now, neither could think of anyplace else they'd rather be.

Despite how they were dressed – their undergarments, barely hidden by sleeveless housecoats made for that reason – they were still _boiling_, so they decided to just head to bed and rest the worst of the heat off until the food arrived.

Lucina had never known such luxury, before, and if Robin had, she no longer remembered it. They were soldiers, and were used to being one first, even above woman and wife. To be able to walk barefoot in the noonlit hallways, without fear of needing to run outside in a moment’s notice…

It was alien to both, but appreciated no less.

The first thing they did when they walked into their bedroom was strip. Though they hadn’t been married long, during the war and on the road had left little secret between them, and even nudity was seen as anything _but_ just sexual, by now. If either saw the other naked, it didn't mean sex; they'd seen each other, before, so they already knew, right? Why not be comfortable?

Even Robin had thought as much, and for quite some time, until she slowly realised the truth: she didn't _like_ being completely naked.

She liked being able to be free and comfortable with her body, liked that Lucina could make her forget her flaws and even fall asleep without anything covering her, but…

Today, Robyn hesitated.

As she watched Lucina peel item after item of clothing off her body, she saw how slim and slender her wife was. Lucina's body was almost akin to a work of art, a warrior's body made from a beautiful marble statue. She had scars, mottled skin from burns, patterned lines from stiches, and yet all Robin saw was that pale, smooth marble. Yes, there were cracks and discoloration, but she was still perfect.

Her breasts were small, almost too small for a bra, and her nipples were long and pointed almost up. They were almost as pale as the rest of her skin, save when she blushed: then, they were bright pink. Their curves were small but sensual, and more could be seen around her shoulders and her face.

Her arms were lightly defined, yet if she flexed, her hard work was evident – and Lucina _definitely_ could flex.

Especially when it came to her back.

She had broader shoulders than most, but it made her back wide and smooth, and Robin loved placing her cheek between those shoulderblades and just closing her eyes, listening to her heart beating...

Her waist had little definition, as her hips were modest and boyish, but Robin liked that. Her thighs and legs remained lean, but she was muscular in both, and they were long, like her arms. Her hands and feet were also long, but in a graceful way, her fingers strong – yet so nimble and soft…

And between those beautiful thighs laid a small bush of dark, wiry curls, hair darker than the hair on her head, and it was thick and untrimmed, if pressed down by clothes; and yet even as Robin looked, Lucina reached down and – as she usually did, with little thought – fluffed out the curls a little, so that it covered her better and felt more comfortable.

It also made it look more inviting to touch...

Robin swallowed, stopping in place and starting to shake. Lucina had thrown herself down onto the bed and onto her back the second she was naked, and after the fluff-fluffing, had thrown her arms and legs out on the bed with a huge sigh – unaware that no amount of fluffing could hid _that_ much...

And indeed, Robin did see within that fuzz, to the lovely centre within: Lucina's cunt. The word’s royal origins matched flawlessly when using it to describe Lucina's.

To Robin, it was not marble, but a living painting. There was so much more colour, bright reds and pinks and even transparent egg-white or off-white creaminess. The lips were slightly uneven, the inner folds just a touch longer than the outer, but they were smooth and, Robin knew, deceptively slippery.

Lucina was, in short, _perfect_, and had every right to relish in her own nudity. She had the body to brag about, the body that was timeless and yet unachievable by all but the smallest numbers.

And it shamed Robin, because her own body was one to be insulted over, not bragged about.

Lucina frowned after a moment, noticing that she remained alone in the bed, and felt she shouldn't be. She opened her eyes and raised her head, but what she saw shocked her.

“Whoa,” she murmured, sitting up slowly and moving to kneel, worry chasing away anything else. “Robin, what's wrong?”

Robin closed her eyes; even _that_ had been beautiful. Lucina moved gracefully in everything she did, as a warrior and as a lover, and she never even knew she did it. Case in point: that single sitting-up had moved some of her long, shiny hair over one of her breasts, curling around its nipple in a way Robin envied – and wished were her own lips, instead.

Lucina felt her heart start to race, fear crashing into her. She knew, ever since they got her back, that Robin was having trouble adjusting, and this – their relationship – was one of the biggest things she had trouble with. No matter how often she tried, Lucina could never convince Robin of her attraction to her, even when it had be harming them both to keep it hidden.

She knew Robin loved her, but sometimes, she didn't think Robin knew that she was loved by Lucina in the same way.

“You're still dressed,” she added, hoping to coax her into conversation “It's sweltering in here. No one will bother us. Come on over.”

Robin opened her eyes as Lucina spoke, but bit her lip when invited over. She instead shook her head.

“Why?” Lucina asked. She felt hurt, but tried not to let it show; she knew it wasn't Robin's fault, this confusion, but she wished it wasn't an issue at all.

“I can't,” Robin answered. “You're _too beautiful.”_

She went scarlet after she said it, her eyes flaring in disbelief before she covered her face, pulling the hem of her camisole over it with a mortified groan. She leaned back against the door and slid down it, then curled up into a ball, starting to weep.

Lucina blushed, too, but with surprised pleasure – until she saw Robin's reaction. That saddened her, but it also made her understand. It _wasn't_ just confusion. It was doubt, fear _and_ doubt, and sometimes, even Robin needed reassurance of the truth.

She was the type that always made sure to say at least one nice thing to anyone she met, yet never expected it in return. Therefore, she never got any in return, save in rare moments (or with special cases, like Gaius or Tharja), and when she did, she didn't know what to do or say about it, because she didn't believe it. She didn't know what was the truth, save that Lucina's beauty would always surpass her own.

Which meant she didn't know the real truth.

Suddenly, Robin's hands were pulled away from her hair, and she raised her head, her eyes flaring when she realised that Lucina was kneeling in front of her on the floor, now. She hadn't even heard her move.

Lucina smiled the second their eyes met. “Robin, do you know how to summon ice?”

Robin stared at her, perplexed by what she felt was a truly random question. “I… yes… Use a basic water spell, then adjust the temperature with a hybrid wind spell, in order to freeze it as it appears.”

“Like snow? Or can you make hail?”

“I-I can do both,” Robin murmured. She didn't explain that it was actually rather difficult, and it took a lot of verbal gymnastics, but she didn't mention it. It wouldn't be hard, not for her. Not after all that she'd been through.

Lucina lit up the second she understood, and she smiled brighter, squeezing Robin's hands. “Sit down. I'm going to get a bowl of water from the closet, okay?”

Robin didn't move, so Lucina pulled her up to her feet, then led her to the bed and sat her down. Robin's hands landed in her lap limply, but she didn't fight.

She _did_ say, “But why do we need ice?”

But Lucina only said, “Wait and see,” before vanishing into the closet.

Soon, Robin heard her pumping water, and she blushed. “No, Luci, come back! I can _make_ the water!” she called, not realising Lucina's intent until then.

“Trust me!” was Lucina's answer.

And because she did, she waited, feeling a little gross in her still-sweaty underclothes, but the idea of getting naked – and especially in this heat, meaning hiding under blankets was now impossible – made her feel grosser.

Lucina returned carefully balancing the largest bowl between her hands. She stuck her tongue out as she walked, as if doing so gave her hands extra hold, but she only spilt a drop, and when it slammed onto the wash table, Lucina grinned and caught her breath, brushing new sweat from her forehead.

Then, she leaned back, pointed to it, and looked at Robin. “Can you freeze all of this?”

“It'll break the bowl,” Robin admitted. “But I can freeze only a few top layers of it, to make sure it doesn't hurt the porcelain.”

Lucina nodded. “Okay.”

Robin sighed. “You're not gonna tell me why?”

“I will if you can do what you said you can,” Lucina replied, a coy glint making her Brand spark.

Robin was game, so she got to her feet and held her fingers over the bowl. She began to murmur softly, the spell one that did not require a tome for casting, and before Lucina's eyes, those fingertips shone light blue, then white-blue, before swirling around the bowl, freezing the water with each turn. She pulled her hand back when it was a third frozen, as she could tell any more would be a risk.

Lucina grinned when Robin leaned back. “Cool. Go sit down again on the bed, again? Please?"

Robin crossed her arms over her chest. “Why? What is this about?”

Lucina pointed. “Bed, please!"”

With a scowl, Robin obeyed, though inwardly she did feel a little better. She knew Lucina's plans were always sweet, even if they sometimes fell flat or remained awkward. She trusted her, and always would.

Lucina smirked, going into one of the drawers, before finding what she needed and pulling it out.

“Uh,” Robin called. “That's mine.”

“I’ll sharpen it, later,” Lucina promised, unsheathing the small dagger and testing its edge on her thumb, then using it to poke the ice. She needed a few tries, but soon, she chipped out a great deal of chunks, ones she scooped onto a plate.

When she had enough, Lucina quickly returned to the bed, sitting back down and holding the plate on her lap.

Robin stared at her.

Lucina smiled and leaned over, touching her cheek. It was damp with sweat and her red tresses curled around it, but it was still a treat to touch.

“You _are_ beautiful, Robin,” she murmured, searching her wife's face hopefully.

Robin snorted and looked away, but Lucina led her face back, and she met her gaze, looking ready to weep.

“I'm not,” Robin whispered.

Lucina sighed, then said, “Can you take your shirt off? Please?”

Robin hesitated. Suddenly, she had an idea of where this is going, and she felt bad. “No, wait—Luci, it's okay--,”

Lucina had scooped up a chunk of ice and shoved it into Robin's mouth as she spoke, and her next word had her crunching into it.

The sudden shock of cold silenced her, and the smoothness of it was oddly appealing. It melted quickly, but the water was satisfying to swallow, and she blinked, surprised.

“Yum,” she confessed, then blushed, hearing how stupid she sounded.

Lucina laughed, however, the word making her hug Robin tight and kiss her all over her face. That had Robin giggling, and soon, she was relaxed, again.

“Robin,” Lucina said, then. “Please? I promise you, I have a reason.”

“I know,” Robin agreed. “I trust you, remember?"

Lucina felt her heart clench, and she closed her eyes. Robin had said it so quickly, so easily and without hesitation, that it made Lucina's heart swell with even more love. She was so close to crying, but when she refocused on Robin, she calmed.

When she opened her eyes, she was stunned, again: Robin was now topless and lying down, her eyes on Lucina's face. She was bright red, and her hands kept twitching, desperate to cover up, but she bit her lip and kept still, and Lucina could tell how hard it was.

And for a moment, Lucina couldn't speak. She leaned down and kissed Robin's lips, her hand remaining on that cheek, and Robin suddenly came to life. She returned it, her arms going around Lucina's neck, and it made the Prince smile; Robin was relaxing.

That was exactly what she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot more! Sorry! I just have been very sick, lately, and wanted to get this started asap! It'll be done before the weekend!
> 
> I call the children Heroes of Iris and their parents the Shepherds of Ylisse.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucina leaned back, her smile fixed, and she reached over and grabbed a cube between her fingers.

Well, she tried. Three times. Squeaking each time. It jumped from her fingers but she kept catching it, only to lose it, again.

After a few more giggles, Lucina got it, and though it was now smaller than intended, it was enough.

“The first thing I noticed about you, Robin, wasn't what I initially told you it was,” she confessed, smiling shyly. “Did you know?”

Robin, however, nodded. “You’re rubbish at secret-keeping, Luci.”

Lucina puffed out her cheeks, then smirked and let the cube lightly drip on top of Robin's hair. She squeaked, but it felt… _ticklish_… melting down from the part in her reddish-brown hair, weighing a bit of it down and allowing it to curl, ever-so-gently, around her cheek. It dripped down like a tear, and Lucina leaned down to lick it off, making Robin squirm and laugh.

That lifted Lucina's heart even more. If Robin could forget long enough to laugh, then she could long enough for what she hoped would make it all better.

She eagerly grabbed another piece, and this time, she kept it in her grip as she trailed it along the part of Robin's hair.

“Your hair, I said,” she continued, and one of Robin's eyes closed, the other sparking with growing mirth. “Because it was like the embers of the Awakened Falchion.”

“Mm,” Robin agreed, purring a little when her hair was brushed from her forehead, her sweaty bangs wetter than the iced locks.

“And while it's a close second,” Lucina went on, pouting when that chunk had disappeared, already, “it's not my first.”

She grabbed another, and this time, Robin poked it with one finger. It flared light blue, then became as frozen as Feroxi ice, but not enough to burn her skin.

“Oh dear,” Robin whispered, blinking back the cold drops of water upon her lashes. “I'm _not_ a first in something?”

“That is not what I said, wife,” Lucina chided with a scowl.

Robin giggled, poking her nose and making it wrinkle.

Lucina then went back to the part of Robin's hair, and slowly moved the ice back to front, lowering it down to her forehead – then lower, tracing along the profile of her face. The piece was gone by the time it reached her neck, but she still shivered, and her eyes fluttered closed for a moment, her smile pleasantly surprised.

“But the truth is, while I do love it,” Lucina then murmured, “it's not my favourite. I cannot say _this_ in public.”

Robin was bright red by the time their eyes met, the piece of ice again about to trace her profile, stopping at her lips.

Robin went still, and Lucina slowly traced those lips with the ice.

_“These,”_ Lucina whispered, moving herself closer. “Your lips, Robin. My gods… I would _kill_ for just one kiss from them…”

Robin couldn't help herself; she sucked back the chunk of ice into her mouth and then moved up and kissed Lucina's lips with her own.

Lucina shivered – only to suddenly groan and shudder: Robin was using her lips to trace the last bit of ice over Lucina's lips.

Robin caught her when she stumbled forward, her moan low and long, and for a moment, they just embraced, holding the other and smiling, their hands busy but always welcome…

“I'm not done,” Lucina whispered, moving to push herself back up.

Robin pulled her back down. “One more…”

She got _three_ more before Lucina successfully extracted herself out of her wife's arms, and Robin sighed, crossing her arms over her breasts shyly and looking away.

But again, a piece of ice met her lips, and her eyes moved up to meet Lucina's.

The piece moved down her chin when their eyes met, then along the middle of her neck when Robin raised her chin. Lucina swallowed, her eyes following the ice, and as she watched, the sweat-slicked skin reddened, and beyond where the ice touched.

Then, Robin swallowed.

“This throat,” Lucina murmured, barely aware of doing so. “The way it dips and curves… The way my tongue curves around this little half-moon here…”

The shrinking ice traced the hollow of Robin's throat, and her eyes closed, swallowing again. It then vanished into drops between that hollow, and Robin opened her eyes.

“Some help?” Lucina requested, holding up the almost-melted bowl of chunks gently.

Robin smiled, this time doing it in a way that spared any need of a knife, and Lucina laughed, enjoying her enthusiasm. She plucked up a large piece, and Robin added an extra layer, her expression eager.

This time, Lucina held the ice between her breasts, where the most droplets had gathered. Again, Robin shivered, and the skin beneath the ice rose in bumps. Lucina watched her wife lean back, tilting her chin up, and without helping it, Lucina leaned down and slid her tongue along the curve of that neck, licking up several now-delicious drops of melted ice with a soft purr.

Robin grabbed hold of her with a soft cry, her eyes closing tight and her body starting to tremble. Quickly, she reached down with one hand, blindly trying to pull her underpants down, and she had one hip free before Lucina managed to stop her.

“Wait!” Lucina pleaded, holding Robin's hand still, the ice dropping into the bowl by chance. Robin opened her eyes, about to protest, but Lucina was insistent. “No, love. I'm still not done, please.”

Robin searched her gaze, her lips pressed thin to keep herself from speaking, and Lucina smiled. “I know you're hot, now,” she whispered.

Robin blushed shyly, looking away for a moment.

“But trust me: I don't want you to feel just _hot_. I want you to feel _sexy.”_

Robin laughed, the sound so sudden that it startled both of them, but there was no humour in it. “Then we'll never make love again!” she snorted.

Lucina's expression fell into one of dismay, and Robin suddenly knew she'd gone too far. She shut up, looking away, again, but this time, she didn't look back when Lucina spoke.

_“Exactly,”_ she said, her voice sharp.

Robin raised her gaze, and Lucina raised her head, her eyes sparking with determination, and it made her wife's heart speed up.

“Okay,” she whispered. "Please, keep going.”

Her hands let go, and she laid back, placing her hands loosely at her sides – for now.

Lucina sat up, and when she picked up that piece of ice, again, Robin watched closely, her cheeks flushing red. Lucina replaced it between Robin's breasts, and held it still for a moment.

_This_, she knew, would be harder.

She knew how Robin felt about her own breasts, and knew it would be damn near _impossible_ to convince her of what she felt was the truth, but she _had_ to try.

“Robin,” she began, slowly moving the ice over to the left, over Robin's heart.

Robin closed her eyes briefly, but when they met hers, she went on.

“Every time your heart beats, I feel happy. Every time you exhale, I relax within that happiness.”

She slid it over and down, and she began to trace the long dip of that breast. It was large, and thus hung low, and her nipples, unlike Lucina's, were rather wide, the circles large, the tips short, and they were almost as pale as Lucina's, save whenever they were touched: then, they flushed bright red, the nipples hardened, and the skin around them became almost mottled, like a strawberry, nearly, only much sweeter, in Lucina's firm opinion...

Robin inhaled sharply, as the ice had gone over her breast slowly, lingering over the tip until it was erect, before moving it over those little random bumps.

If Lucina looked closer, she could see soft, dark hairs, randomly placed around both nipples, and they were easier to see when wet down.

Robin noticed her noticing and she began to grow uncomfortable, again. She shifted, looking away and raising her hands, about to push Lucina's away, but just in time, she stopped herself.

She remembered what Lucina said – the _way_ she'd said it – and with difficulty, she lowered her hands.

Lucina had watched the entire time, her heart racing painfully, but when those hands did nothing, Lucina's eyes filled with tears. Again, she dropped the ice and kissed Robin's lips, and again, her wife returned it and forgot, trying to pull her pants down once more.

With a soft laugh, Lucina again stopped her, and Robin needed help calming down, after that.

Once she was settled, Robin helped Lucina retrieve the cube, and they started, again.

Right away, she started on Robin's right nipple, and with gentle, chilled teasing, that nipple reacted the same as the left, still hardened from before.

Robin's breaths grew shakier, and she felt heat flood between her legs, shocking her. She didn't think she'd be about to relax enough to feel arousal, but here they were…

“I know,” Lucina whispered, her own breaths growing rather raspy. “I know you don't like them. I know why. And I see what you're saying when you say it.”

Robin stared at her, stunned... with _gratitude_.

It was the first time Lucina had admitted that, and Robin had to admit, it _was_ the perfect time. _She_ knew she was flawed, and she hated it, not _because_ she was flawed, but because such things _were_ flaws to begin with.

Humans grew hair on their chests, upon their arms and legs; why would hair upon their nipples be so horrible?

Why was it endearing in some places but repulsive in others?

_That_ was what Lucina was _truly_ saying: she also didn't see them as _flaws_.

She saw the "extra" hair. She also saw the stretch marks, the discolourations with age and war, the disjointed scars and permanent lines birthed of sharp edges...

And they were beautiful no less.

“Sweet Naga,” Lucina whispered weakly, the cube going across Robin's chest, again, and went back to the left. “I _love_ your breasts. _I love them._ I love how touching them makes you squirm. I love how they get so hard and wrinkly for me, as if shy. I love how… I love the feel… I love…”

Lucina choked, then quickly closed her lips over her wife's right nipple, making Robin both gasp and groan. Lucina moaned, too – laughing in-between. Robin reached up and dug her fingers into Lucina's hips, and Lucina shivered, swapping the ice for her lips yet again, and making Robin wriggle in truth, her face red and bright with pleasure…

Lucina looked up, her lips holding that tip prisoner between, and saw that pleasure. She saw it, and grinned.

It was working, and nothing could ever be sexier.

When the ice vanished after several moments, Robin grabbed Lucina’s face and pulled her free of her nipple, covering her lips with her own, and once more, they got lost in kissing. Lucina held Robin to herself, her own skin breaking out in shivers when it touched Robyn’s slick and chilled flesh, and Robin kept her close, a purr of her own escaping her.

“I'm still not done,” Lucina whispered against her lips after a moment, only right then aware of how close they were to just start having sex, seduction be damned.

Robin even growled, trying to take her drawers off, again, but this time, Lucina helped her, feeling a share of that haste, herself.

When they were free, however, Robin felt her nerve falter.

The heat made places sweat, and for someone with extra weight, generally moreso than average. In turn, odour became a potential issue.

It was one that Robin was always paranoid of. She never left anywhere without at least a small tin of talc powder, even in the winter, because of _course_ she sweated in the _winter_, too…

And to her credit, it wasn't as if Lucina didn't understand that, either: Robin was a very _fragrant_ woman, and while she, herself, may not like her personal scent, Lucina did not share her sentiment. Even when Robin claimed she “stank”, Lucina didn't get it. Not that Robin didn't sometimes come free of the battlefield smelling rather sharply of sweat – of course she did – but Lucina never minded.

Like the extra body hair, the stretch marks, the scars and lumpy bumps… All were just parts of Robin, and they were acceptable because Robin, herself, was.

So while Robin, by this point, certainly smelt rather strongly thanks to that extra heat, it didn't repel or repulse Lucina. Rather, she simply didn't care.

And she was hell-bent-determined to prove it, once and for all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!

Robin found that, above all, the biggest feeling she felt most was rather odd: awe.

When faced with the fact that Lucina clearly had been keeping this to herself, and for quite some time, Robin wondered just how badly out of sorts she'd been, if fixing it warranted such detailed action.

She didn't think it was all _that_ strange to feel unwelcome in one's own body; didn't _everyone_?

But that was the major point that Lucina was trying to make, but that Robin kept missing: it wasn't.

It _wasn't norma_l to hate as much as Robin hated herself – especially her body – and for Lucina, enough was enough.

So, before she did anything else, Lucina dipped her head down and kissed Robin's lips, holding a hand to her cheek – and she felt it heat up. Robin returned that kiss without pause, beginning to relax, but...

But again, when Lucina moved to bury her face anywhere Robin had deemed too sweaty, Robin moved away, or moved Lucina away.

Lucina persisted, but so did Robin, and soon, the prince grew fed up, just as her tactician felt tears well up into her eyes, making her look away and cover them, shaking.

Lucina wanted to cry, too, if she were honest. It was always painful to see Robin in this kind of pain, one so personal, that she couldn't even fix. Slowly, she moved back, then managed to scoop out a rather large piece of ice. She turned with it, holding it up for Robin to freeze.

Robin froze, hesitating... then did so, all without uncovering her eyes.

_That's fine_, Lucina decided. _Maybe a surprise was what she needs most, right now..._

With a small smile, Lucina's eyes flicked up to Robin's face - still half-hidden behind her arms, but showing enough of her face to make it clear how upset she was. Without looking away, Lucina sat up and moved her hands down – one to hold, and the other, to use the ice, and...

Robin's eyes flared wide with a gasp, and she jolted to life, sitting up and jerking back, her hands held up but her face bright red. She gasped, her breaths going hoarse - only making the problem worse, really.

Lucina had placed the ice right atop her left nipple, and had managed to to circle it around its hardening tip – and Robin was already pulling away, shaking her head.

Now, with that, Lucina was upset. She didn't like this side of her wife. She didn't like that it still existed, that it still had so much power over her, especially now, during peacetime, during _lovemaking_...

So, uncharacteristically, Lucina moved her empty hand to the middle of Robin's chest – and pushed her back down onto her back with a huff. Robin was so surprised that indeed, she was flattened, and she went still, her eyes wide and her face now pale.

That was, until Lucina replaced the ice – and held Robin down with one hand, as best as she could, so that she could finally circle the generous surface of her skin, in order to…

Robin hissed out, just as her nipple hardened, and when Lucina's eyes met hers, she saw that they were bright with growing desire. She didn't look away, just in time to see Robin's tongue slip out and slide over her dried lips, moistening them to a rather alluring slickness…

Lucina had moved the ice over _them_ before she knew it, drops of water escaping between those thirsty lips, and Robin closed her eyes and moaned softly, her hands reaching up to hold Lucina's in place for a moment.

As Lucina watched, Robin moved her own lips over the surface of the shrinking cube, her face one of pure bliss.

“Someone's... _thirsty_…” Lucina whispered, her heart racing with thirst of her own.

Robin's eyes opened, then, their colour – one Lucina could never name, because they always seemed to be no colour, or all colours at once – sparking bright, and she poked the cube into a more enduring frozen state.

But Lucina's own eyes danced, and she moved it back down, instead touching it to Robyn’s _other_ nipple. This time, Robin fell back, before arcing her back a little with a shiver, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip hard. Lucina grinned, her own breaths catching, now. She kept gently circling the areola of that nipple, until finally, it was hard and erect again – and _that_ meant…

Robin's eyes snapped open, fear making them look empty, and she reached up to cover her breast, especially the areola: it had once more become almost pimply to touch, and it made the colour leave her face. She kept trying to cover up, but Lucina wouldn't have it; she pushed her arms away, over and over, until finally, she lost her temper and pinned them - and thus Robin - to the bed.

Robin went still, her eyes meeting Lucina's. This time, the fear was fainter, because it was fear borne of embarrassment, of shame.

Robin felt that whatever her body did was strange, and was thus undesirable.

Which was the _furthest_ from the truth.

With another spark to her eye – her Branded eye – Lucina lowered her head and captured that nipple between her lips, closing her eyes once she registered how lovely that simple act felt to do. She softened a little, her lips closing over it lightly, and with the tip of he tongue, Lucina deliberately traced out every slight bump and lump and – yes – _every_ hair.

Robin started fighting her, then, with a shocked cry – until she registered what was actually happening. Even when Lucina simply tightened her hold and pinned Robin down harder, Robin felt no fear. All she could feel was _want_, was desire and need. She could have been kicking Lucina away, like she'd raised her legs to do, but instead, Robin simply kept them bent up, her heels digging into the bed. Her hands remained at her sides, but they grabbed hold of tight handfuls of blanket; otherwise, she didn't know what to do with them.

_Yet_.

All of that, every little action, encouraged Lucina.

And that had been Robin's intent from the start.

She now wanted to understand what Lucina was trying to tell her.

She wanted to hear it – and be able to accept it.

When Lucina darted over to her other breast, Robin hissed out a breath, her body reacting in a way she couldn't hope to control: she squirmed, trying to both get closer and move away, and she gasped out, the feeling sending ripples of bliss through her, Lucina's lips the source.

_“Luci…”_ Robin whispered, her voice breaking.

Lucina slowly – reluctantly – raised her head, and their eyes met.

Within Robin's, Lucina could see her desires, her body's hungers – but she could also see something else, something never seen, prior: _openness_.

Robin was listening. She was being open and receptive to Lucina, and she’d never been so, before now.

Ever.

_Even before she… before she'd had to…_

Lucina kissed Robin's lips, again, that thought too painful to respond to in any other way. Robin returned it with a soft purr, and Lucina felt her hook one leg around her waist, then the other.

For a moment, Lucina forgot, and she reached down to pull those legs around her waist tighter, _harder_, her tongue snaking out to see if she could steal a few of those icy cold drops of her own…

But that alone reminded her, and with a soft whine of her own, Lucina broke away, then sat up, gently letting go of Robin's legs.

Disappointment was evident upon everything that Robin did in response, including simply lying back and letting her legs relax, and it hurt Lucina, as if they were sharp, and had cut into her.

“Hey,” she whispered, reaching down with one shaking hand, her fingers touching Robin's hot, red cheek, those fingers cold and wet, still. “I'm _not_ done.”

“Be done,” Robin blurted out in reply, her eyes closed tight and her hands going to Lucina's forearms, holding tight - and _pulling_. “Please be done. _Please.”_

It was flattering, but Lucina knew that if she gave in, she would regret it. She had been given the chance to show Robin what she could not see, and she didn't want to let it slip through her fingers.

She would save _that_ for the ice, alone.

“Not yet,” Lucina replied, a little regretful, true, but not enough to change her mind.

With a smile, she reached over and grabbed the bowl, holding it between them, and after a moment, Robin finally raised her hand and remade the ice, rolling her eyes the entire time.

“I get it,” she suddenly said, right when Lucina had found a choice piece. “I know what you're saying. I do--,”

Lucina placed a finger to her lips and shook her head. “You may already _know_ it,” she agreed, “but you do not _accept_ it, Robin. _That's_ the problem.”

Robin when red, her eyes blazing with frustration. She opened her mouth, trying to think of a way to reply, but all she got out were annoyed squeaks.

Because Lucina was _right_.

_Dammit_.

So, she closed her mouth and nodded, biting her lip – hard.

Lucina noted the effort and smiled faintly, kissing Robin's nose in order to acknowledge it, and the other woman relaxed a little, mollified by that.

Therefore, when Lucina raised her hand, so did Robin – and their dance resumed.

Because now, it was going to get _good_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrapping this up in the next chapter :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month is a long time to wait for this fic to update, and I'm sorry. Luckily, it's almost done. I hope it's worth the wait eventually.

Robin was certain that she knew where Lucina was going, next. She was so certain, because it only made logical sense, given where she was, now – still focusing on her breasts – and the closer she got to realising it, the more reluctant she became.

Lucina sat up once the latest piece of ice had been licked clean of her fingers, but when she grabbed a particularly large one, Robin stopped her.

“Not yet,” she begged, shaking her head. “I’m… not _there_, yet.”

Lucina was kneeling, still, between her legs, and therefore had quite easy access to the place in question. She tilted her head to the side, and to Robin’s surprise, her eyes danced.

“I know that,” Lucina agreed. “Which is why--,” she placed her hand upon her wife's chest, between her rather wet breasts, and pushed her back down, “—this piece is going--,” she held it up, “—_here_!”

And Robin laughed, the second she registered where: her belly button. It not only tickled her physically, but emotionally, too.

She hadn't expected that. At all.

But now that she was here, she was once again feeling uneasy. Her belly was no flat wonder like Lucina's, nor it wasn't even close to alluringly soft, like Lucina's mother's was. And there was not even a _shred_ of closeness to Sully's stomach, one she'd proudly shown Robin several times, one of sculpted, abdominal _perfection_…

No, Robin's belly was generous and round. It wiggled and jiggled. It was patterned with stretch marks and pocked with cellulite, and that wasn't the only place that suffered from such excess. She was, in all regards, a fat woman, something she hid well beneath robes and armour. She didn't need anything beyond it as a mage, as she needed to be sturdy enough to take hits, but strong enough to hurl them back if needed.

And it had never shamed her until she started showing that body to another person – voluntarily or otherwise – and especially if that person was Lucina.

Lucina was now watching her, and had been since she'd moved away. She watched Robin think herself into sadness, and it broke her own heart. Without warning, she moved her hand over Robin's flesh, and got back her attention.

Their eyes met.

Lucina smiled, then looked back down, so that she could see what she was doing, and so she could do it right.

Beneath her, Robin was both wet from water and wet from sweat, and it was easy to tell the difference – all one needed was a touch. She moved her empty hand over the generous expanse of her wife's stomach, and she felt something she'd never felt before.

_Envy_.

She felt envy, because Robin's body was one of comfort, one that served her well as it was, but one that didn't require the kind of meticulous attention that Lucina's own body did.

While it was true that most of her slenderness was from a tendency to forget to eat, it was also from years of hard work and dedication to the sword. Since she was a little girl, she had only known _rumours_ of luxury. Growing up, she could see what her kingdom _could_ have been if given its chance, but under the yoke of war, it was an old beauty at best, growing ravaged with continued abuse.

She'd never known a life that could include a body like Robin's.

And yet instead of letting that envy blossom and poison her, Lucina simply swallowed it. Robin's life hadn't exactly been sunshine and roses; together, they'd tried to piece together her past, both from what Lucina had known of her in the future and what Robin barely remembered in her present.

It wasn't a pretty past, and if anything, a little fat around the belly was the _least_ of Robin's problems.

Now, Lucina saw her wife's softness and smiled, feeling her stomach go all fluttery and fuzzy like always, and she leaned down, pressing her cheek against the cooler skin. She kept her hands moving, but now, they were moving toward one hip, as her face was in the way.

Through all of this, Robin was still, and her eyes were wide and conflicted. When Lucina rested her cheek _there_, however, Robin felt that reluctance return, and she moved away, trying to slide out from beneath her.

Lucina didn't let her, and pinned her, again.

Robin growled. “You can't _always_ do that!” she whined.

“I will to make a point,” Lucina hissed back.

Robin knew she had her there, so she went quiet. Her eyes, however, grew warmer, trusting Lucina, still, and she let her body relax, at last.

Once Lucina was certain, she let go and sat up, and Robin didn't move. She looked away, and her hands twitched, but she didn't move.

Lucina quickly grabbed the first piece of ice she could find, before Robin changed her mind.

Lucina was surprised to turn around and find Robin holding a finger up, the tip light blue. She smiled, her heart warming with fresh love, and Robin smiled back – just a little. She pressed the cube to that tip, and it froze and grew twice the size.

Lucina grinned – but still moved quick.

The ice returned to Robin's bellybutton, and she gasped, unprepared - she'd expected lower. She squirmed, but Lucina's other hand held her down gently, and she shivered, biting her lip and closing her eyes.

Lucina's heart skipped; it was _working_.

Even with that swerve, it was working, and Robin was relaxing.

Overcome, Lucina dipped down quickly and covered Robin's lips with her own, and Robin groaned against her lips, her hands grabbing hold of Lucina's shoulders hard.

Lucina stopped, but Robin broke free and cried, “Don't stop!”

So she didn't. She pushed Robin back down and pressed the ice against her belly, again, and they both relaxed. Lucina slid her hand around that little dimple, smiling when she saw Robin smile, too. But she moved that circle outward, in slow loops, and Robin's smile flickered.

Lucina didn't hesitate, though; she watched the ice slide down, from that button to the soft path beneath, the path of velvety hair that led her – practically _dragged_ her – fingers lower.

Robin's eyes opened, and her fingers twitched, but she didn't stop her. Instead, she whispered, “Please talk to me…?”

Lucina smiled. “I’d love to,” she agreed. “I was going to say… this little button is _so_ silly, isn't it? Especially when _this_ happens…”

She leaned down and slipped her tongue into it, swirling it to catch the cold drops that had gathered there, and she closed her eyes when Robin giggled, squirming again.

“Maybe it's good for something, after all.”

Lucina blurted out a laugh, almost choking on her small sip, and she pressed her forehead to that delightfully shaking belly – shaking that grew worse when Robin's laughter did, only making her happier.

But Lucina kept her hand moving down that path, even if a little shakily, and the laughs cut off when she stopped it – and heard them replaced with a cut-off gasp.

Lucina grinned and closed her eyes, lowering her face down along with that ice, kissing each place her lips landed.

Robin bit her lip, then allowed her body to relax, focusing not on how she pictured herself, but on what she saw upon her wife's face.

Until she started to _feel_ it.

Her eyes widened, then, especially when Lucina's hand didn't stop – and went exactly where Robin now _hoped_: down within the thatch of curls, some shining russet in the gentle light, and droplets from the ice glittered and slipped between, landing upon slick but thirsty skin.

And Robin felt it _all_.

She could feel nothing else.

She couldn't explain it.

Lucina had made her orgasm with her fingers, before – and skillfully, to the point of those fingers often making Robin think and do inappropriate things – but _this_, alongside the sensual bliss of cold against heavy, invasive, _soaking_ heat…

Robin cried out, _sharply_, and grabbed hold of Lucina tight, before her thighs suddenly gripped around Lucina's arm, so tightly they _shook_. Lucina barely had time to register that her fingers were finally touching Robin's clit – one so hard, and poking out, and bright, alluring red – before Robin suddenly arched her back, threw her head against the pillow…

…and shrieked out as she _came_.

Lucina went still, her eyes going wide and her face flushing bright red, blood rushing there _and_ between her legs so fast she almost swooned, but thankfully, her eyes remained on Robin's face.

The evidence was there, and remained: her cheeks were scarlet, streaked with sweat, tears, ice – or all three, and she gasped out a laugh, grinning so wide her cheeks hurt. She latched onto Lucina _hard_, then, shaking and whimpering her nickname.

Lucina shuddered and buried her face into her wife's copper hair, closing her eyes tight. She held Robin the entire time she rode it out, then calmed, barely able to hold it in, herself.

Now, finally, Robin understood what _that_ actually felt like, and now, she couldn't stop laughing, even when her lips trembled and she sniffled, those laughs becoming short and hoarse.

Lucina freed her hand and, when Robin's eyes had closed, she carefully licked her fingers clean and shivered again; the taste of Robin was distinct, changing depending on where her cycle was, and luckily, it was _very_ strong, now.

Robin noticed, but was still trying to both catch her breath and stop laughing, so she pretended she didn't.

But when she noticed and understood that, Lucina frowned, her hand dropping.

_ It hasn’t worked_, after all, she realised, her stomach dropping as she pushed herself up on her knees. She could see the elation and bliss in Robin's eyes and face, knew it to be real, but… when those eyes had fallen on what Lucina was doing, they'd hesitated, then flicked quickly away.

And that smile…. It flickered, too.

Lucina reached down with her other hand and grabbed Robin's chin, surprising her into silence and attention, and her smile vanished once she saw Lucina's face.

“Luci,” she started, but Lucina shook her head and let go, looking away and trying to mask her tears by ducking behind her hair. It failed; the sweat made it separate into stiff curls, and they parted and showed her face, anyway.

She was heartbroken.

“It didn't work,” she whispered aloud. “You still hate yourself.”

“Luci, you just made me come on _almost nothing!”_ Robin cried, her protest making her almost shout. "I've _never_ felt that before, in my entire life, and I sure as _fuck_ haven't felt anything close to it before you!”

It wasn't precisely what she'd wanted to say, or how she'd wanted to word it, but that was always the problem whenever Robin was around Lucina: her words slurred and mixed up, her brain going stupid from the rush of happiness she got from simply _being in the same damn room as her…_

Lucina heard it, however. She’d gotten to know Robin, over at least three years (if two were spent… _spying)_, and while she knew she was slower than most when it came to romance or people, she _knew Robin._

Their eyes met, and Lucina saw the naked truth within Robin's – and her heart opened even more.

“What do you mean?” she wondered softly, shifting closer, before leaning forward onto her elbows, so that her face was a mere inch away from Robin's.

Robin's eyes wavered, and she reached up, her hand shaking. It closed over Lucina's sweaty cheek, and she moved it to slide those stiff waves back, tucking a strand carefully behind one ear. Her fingertips then lingered, and Lucina moved her head – and kissed them.

“Luci,” Robin repeated, “I have never _masturbated_ with ice before, let alone _come_ from it. I didn't even know such a thing was even _possible_!”

Lucina smiled. “It melted right as you started to come. You began riding my _wrist_.”

Robin looked embarrassed at that, but Lucina giggled, delighted by it.

“I've never done that with _my own_ hand, before,” Robin added. “I never even knew I _could_, let alone like that!”

Lucina smiled, taking hold of that hand and replaced it upon her cheek. “Really?”

“Luci, you make me feel things I’ve never felt before,” Robin agreed. The words were coming easier to her, now, and she didn't want to miss her chance. “From the start, you have, and you still do. You exasperated me, then you made me curious. You made me feel guilty, then saved my life. You knew I was Death, but you always acted like I gave you life…”

Lucina's smile had vanished by then, and her eyes were wide and burning, close to crying, again. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, because she'd only dreamt of such words, before.

“Robin,” she choked out, but Robin cut her off.

“Wait,” she pleaded, so Lucina did. “You have made me feel these things, _and_ more, when I never thought I would. When I awoke to Chrom and Lissa's voices, I knew _very_ little – but _that_, I took as a given.”

Lucina bit the inside of her cheek, trembling from how hard it was to hold herself back.

Robin's eyes flicked between hers before she finally concluded. “S-so… if-if you think I'm…” She swallowed hard, the word sticking to her throat for a moment, until she replaced it with an easier one. “…_cute_… then _I_ _want_ to be able to accept it… because _you_ already do.”

Lucina stared at her, waiting for more, but when Robin stared back, she found her breath – and an answer.

“You'll let me show you how lovely you are to me?” she asked carefully. “And you'll stop… _stopping_ me?”

Robin hesitated, and Lucina saw a brief flicker of fear within her eyes, before it was snuffed out. “Yes,” she agreed. “Unless-unless… you cross a line.”

“But you _will_ push me back, before I cross it?” Lucina pleaded in return, terrified of the opposite.

Robin's eyes focused, then – and grew warmer, more relaxed. Now, in this light, they looked dark brown – rich, golden brown, the kind with depths found only in sunlight. She felt her whole body relax, and her heart calmed down, then quieted. She smiled, and when she did, it cut Lucina to the core.

“Yes,” Robin agreed – to all of what was asked.

Lucina only hesitated a few seconds more before lunging for her.

And finally, _finally_ – it got _real_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In fairness, I'd planned to have it happen this way before you mentioned it, but I'm amused we came to the same conclusion, regardless.

“Okay, then,” Lucina whispered. “Then you need to listen to what I say, and do it. And without arguing.”

Robin blinked hard, her eyes growing slightly glassy with misplaced fear, but she didn't know it. “Why?”

“Because you _said_ you would,” Lucina answered plainly.

“You're right,” Robin agreed, her voice a little weak. She leaned back and closed her eyes, swallowing hard. She was quiet for a moment before she realised that Lucina was moving around her.

Robin opened her eyes and found Lucina putting the bowl away, her eyes bright, despite the fact that, _especially_ now, both were feeling the persisting heat.

But Lucina was glad for its removal. She looked over her shoulder and saw Robin watching her, and she turned back, revealing that she had a hairtie in her hand. She pushed her hair up at the same time, and Robin stayed quiet, watching her pull her long hair back into a messy tail, some of those sweaty curls escaping - and making her look even _sexier_.

Robin bit her lip, suddenly desperate to sink her teeth into the curve of that now-naked neck, but Lucina, when she noticed, touched her cheek, and their eyes met.

“Robin,” Lucina murmured, her face starting to heat up without control. She couldn't help it; what she was about to ask was uncharted territory, and she wasn't sure how either would react to it.

But it was also the one idea she had that would prove her point, and once and for all.

So she gambled. If it failed, she'd keep trying til she found the right thing.

They just needed to _start_.

Robin was nodding, her own face pink. She stayed on her back, keeping her own hands at her sides, but they trembled, and Lucina could tell that Robin wanted to cover up – especially now that she’d come down from her orgasm.

Exactly what Lucina _didn't_ want.

“Robin,” she repeated, this time sitting up straighter and making her voice firmer. “Robin, I _demand_ that you sit on my face _at once!”_

Oops; _that_ had come out poorly, and when she heard it, Lucina went pale; that hadn't been how she'd wanted to say it! Sure, she'd wanted to be _commanding_, but not _bossy_—

Except… Robin's eyes flicked back up to hers, their colour darkening, and with growing amazement, Lucina realised that it was from _desire_.

Robin blinked hard when Lucina gazed back, and she could tell that Robin was struggling to stay calm.

“Sorry?” Robin squeaked out, her ears burning, now.

Sure, she was certain of what she _thought_ she'd heard Lucina say, but it didn't sound like something she'd ever said _before_.

Lucina inhaled sharply and her eyes flashed. For a moment, Robin assumed it was anger – until she watched Lucina shift from knee to knee, her expression slightly strained. Her hands twitched upon her own knees, and as Robin continued to watch, Lucina's fingers continued to twitch.

“Sit on my face,” Lucina repeated slowly, her eyes barely blinking into Robin's. “When I lie down on my back, you _need_ to sit on my face, because _I say so.”_

Robin frowned a little. “What, like ‘give-and-take'?” she asked.

Lucina shook her head; Robin was referring to an illustration named that, from a book they'd both found together in one of the Royal libraries. They'd stolen it and took turns reading it to each other on slow nights in camp, and it was still hidden in Robin's things, _somewhere_.

“Halfly,” Lucina then amended, chewing on her index fingernail. “You sit on me. Facing me. And I eat you out.”

Robin swallowed hard, feeling the heat rising from her own chest and into her cheeks, and she felt dizzy. That wasn't unusual – Lucina tended to be blunt about sex – but the wording sure was.

“But if I'm sitting _on_ you, how do I _face_ you?” Robin asked, genuinely perplexed.

Lucina smiled instead if answering, before she leaned back and moved beside Robin. She then laid down flat on her back, and when Robin met her gaze, she opened her arms.

Robin bit her lip, unable to keep her body from sitting up in response to that gesture of invitation. She stopped, however, once she was, and she lowered her head.

“I _can't_,” she whispered. “I'm still gonna sweat, and I’m all wet from it, so I’ll drip on you, and that _is_ _gross_! I'm too fat and sweaty to--!”

“Robin, you _promised_ me,” Lucina broke in quietly.

When Robin looked back up at her, Lucina looked hurt. “You promised me you would _trust me,_” she insisted. “That you would do what I said, no matter _what_, within reason.” Her eyes narrowed. “Being sweaty is _not_ a reason.”

“_Too_ sweaty, I'm _too_ sweaty!” Robin cried.

To prove it, she shoved her hand beneath her breasts, slid two fingers beneath them, and showed them to Lucina: they were soaked.

But Lucina looked – and blinked, still looking hurt. “Stop,” was her answer, “and sit on me, please.”

Robin squeaked, about to protest until she heard those words, again, and they _did_ _things_ to her, _delicious_ things, things that made her shiver from the idea of, let alone the image of…

_But, I’m so…_

Robin hesitated, feeling her body start to tremble without being able to stop it. She pushed herself up on her knees, parting them a little to move closer while upon them, and the entire time, she watched Lucina – only to almost stumble over from what she saw.

Lucina had started watching her sharply, the second she started moving - when she moved to shuffle over - the Prince's eyes gleamed, and her lips twitched into a hopeful smile.

When she saw that, Robin realised that she couldn't say no. She couldn’t, because she didn't want to, anymore.

At the sight of Lucina's want and need, of that covetous and yet so gentle gaze, Robin could think of nothing more she'd rather be doing than _that_.

But to _get_ there, well… she was having trouble. She kept _starting_ to move, before jerking back with visible fear and embarrassment.

After the _third_ time, Lucina's temper snapped. She hated that Robin hesitated at all, and was tired of it.

With a grumble, she sat up and grabbed Robin's upper arms hard, startling her into immobility.

Lucina pulled down, just as she resumed her horizontal position, and Robin followed without much fight, though the fear in her eyes had yet to dissipate.

She stopped again once Lucina had her straddling her around the waist, and she pulled again, so that Robin would either have to move up or stumble.

Clumsily, Lucina moved Robin upward, inch by inch, slowly dragging her up her own chest. Once she was about to sit on breast, Robin jerked up onto her knees with a cry, about to jump off.

Lucina growled again and kept her hold tight, and Robin realised she was trapped, and there was no going back.

When her stomach answered her not with cold fear, but hopeful heat, Robin felt her breaths go raspy and fast. When she felt Lucina's hands go up her thighs and onto her hips, felt her pull those hips up higher and higher…

Robin closed her eyes and let her, not fighting her, but not certain of what to do next, _needing_ Lucina to show her, first. And since Lucina was practically panting, herself, from her own desire, it didn't take long.

Suddenly, as if teleported, Robin found her knees almost touching Lucina's ears. She stood up onto them, so that they took her weight, and she pressed her hands up against the headboard of the bed.

When Robin looked down, she saw Lucina look up at her – and saw her eyes.

They shone, the excitement and anticipation within them genuine - and close to eruption.

Lucina had so clearly imagined this, had been obviously holding it back for a while, now. But she was here, now, and she could barely believe it. She could even feel her cheeks hurt from how wide her smile was, but it couldn’t be helped; Robin's assessment was true: she _was_ overjoyed, and eager with it.

It was very, _very_ hard to remember your own defects when someone is gazing at those same defects like _that_, in _that_ way, in such a way that seemed impossible for where that gaze landed, but here they were.

Robin felt her fears ease, just as Lucina had hoped, so that when she slid her hands up those pale thighs and had curved them around her rear's cheeks, Robin sighed and closed her eyes in reply, feeling her knees start to bend despite herself.

“Wait,” she whispered, and Lucina groaned weakly, almost making her laugh. “What am I doing?”

“What you do _anytime_ we do this together!” Lucina explained.

“But I’m never on top when we do _that_.”

“Pretend you’re having sex on top on me, only it's on my face?” Lucina pleaded, her fingernails biting into that soft flesh. “If I can't breathe, I'll push you off, I promise, just lower down and relax, and let me do the rest, okay?!”

“How do _you_ know how to do this?” Robin demanded, jealousy snaking through her. To hide it, she looked away, pretending to pull the sweaty bangs from her eyes.

“Guessing,” Lucina confessed. “But I've heard about it in camp, before. Many times.”

“But why do you want to?”

“Trust me. I'll tell you when we're done.”

“But--,”

“Trust. Me,” Lucina insisted, her voice sharper.

Robin looked down at her, finding the sight of her own thighs around her wife's face a little disturbing – until Lucina's expression changed, again, and her eyes went up and to what was inches before her face, and…

…she licked her lips, her fingers sliding back down Robin's thighs, and behind her, Robin heard Lucina bend her own legs up. She wondered if Lucina was going to start masturbating, but her hands remained in place.

And finally, Robin felt courage grow warm within her belly. She shivered, looking away shyly for another moment, before she closed her eyes – and lowered herself down.

Immediately, Lucina _moaned_, and her arms went right around Robin's waist. Before Robin could say or do _anything,_ she felt the folds of her cunt licked apart, felt that same tongue shove its way between and within, and she cried out, the pleasure completely unexpected – but very, _very_ welcome, indeed.

Robin's hands scrambled wildly at the headboard of their bed, her eyes flaring wide. Lucina felt all of it and couldn't hold back a second moan, going so far as to even try to nod a little, to keep encouraging Robin. It was good, because each time Robin felt her body move of its own accord, she remembered the heat, and what it did to her body, and then why she should hesitate—

But when she tried to start to move away, Lucina's tongue had circled back up and to Robin's clit, and the tip was now circling it slowly. Robin cried out, her knees starting to tremble without any control, but when she looked down, to see Lucina's expression, all she could see was happily closed eyes – and the hint of a grin, one hidden rather abruptly when Lucina tightened her arms around Robin's waist, pushing her back down,

Lucina couldn't – and _wouldn't_ – help it. Every time she felt Robin begin to hesitate, she grabbed hold of her and pulled her back, and to her joy, it always worked: Robin forgot herself and let her body rule. By the fifth try, Robin was barely making the effort to protest, anymore, finding her hands more useful when covering her own breasts, her palms making her nipples hard, at least…

And Lucina watched, every chance she got. She always closed her eyes when she noticed Robin looking, because she knew it would likely make her balk, again. But any time she could, she watched Robin, and with every stolen glance, she felt her body react, to a very deep degree. She’d expected it – _hoped_ for it, really – and encouraged it, and happily, she obeyed.

For Lucina, nothing was more pleasurable than giving Robin pleasure, not even when their roles were reversed. Nothing was more blissful, because nothing _could_ be more blissful, than the sight of Robin in the throes of a pleasure given to her by her own self, her own wife: Lucina.

This was not only no exception, but perhaps the reason why the rule existed to begin with.

Robin had officially stopped fighting. She had finally relaxed, once she was able to finally accept that Lucina _could_ handle this and _would_ tell her before anything bad happened. She surrendered to both Lucina _and_ her body, and as a result, she barely felt anything _but_ that pleasure, one that built quicker with each passing minute.

Lucina could relate. By now, _her_ legs were crossed, and she had to keep her eyes squeezed shut; if she kept watching, now, she would blow it, and before _Robin_ had come, too – which could ruin _everything_.

Then, Robin started doing the one thing that completed the dream, the one thing that almost made Lucina _crumble_: she started _moving, and _alongside Lucina's tongue, something the Prince eagerly kept up with, and when she snuck a quick glance, she could see it: Robin was close.

So was Lucina.

Robin gritted her teeth when she felt it, herself, her breaths growing short. She reached up to grab the headboard, again – then changed her mind, instead curling her body forward, in order to bury her hands into Lucina's hair. Nails bit into Lucina's scalp seconds later, and instead of hurting, it only made Lucina grin – and shiver. Robin started shaking, her hands sliding back to instead grab hair instead of skin, but she didn’t pull.

Lucina shut her eyes tight, feeling them burn when she heard Robin start crying out sounds only _she_ knew, had heard before and understood the meaning of. She quickly opened her eyes, just as Robin leaned forward and cried out Lucina's nickname, her entire body shaking, now – even her lips.

Robin couldn't explain it. She’d never felt like this, before, with Lucina _or_ herself. This was a kind of pleasure she thought was made up, the fake kind that sold romances and gave young people sexual expectations that never lived up to reality, never _could_.

Therefore, to suddenly find herself living a dream of her own was blowing her mind – as Lucina did the same to her body – was _funny_ to her.

The closer she got, the wider her smile became. And since she kept her eyes closed, she didn't realise that Lucina kept watching her, and intensely. Her hands gripped onto her hips _hard_, a kind of pinching pressure that probably would have hurt if pain existed, anymore – but it didn't.

Robin felt only pleasure, and was thus blind to Lucina falling under that same spell.

“Oh, _gods_,” Robin suddenly whispered, her throat too dry to speak any louder. She felt her eyes fill with tears, her body begin to flood with heat, and she gasped, throwing her head back and letting go of Lucina's head. She cried out wordlessly, her hands quickly curling around the headboard, instead, and her body arched back alongside her head – once, then twice, then…

_Then..._

On the third thrust down, Robin _came_, the friction along her clit _just_ right, and she gasped again, her voice catching within her throat – just as she started laughing hoarsely.

Lucina shut her eyes quickly, but it was too late: she'd seen her, seen the way her expression changed with that pleasure. The image was burnt behind her eyelids, and all she could see was her wife's pleasure – because for the first time, she let herself _go_.

She forgot to care about her body. She forgot to believe that she was hideous.

Instead, in that moment, Lucina got to see Robin at her most _beautiful_, and she opened her eyes and kept them locked on Robin's face. Robin was laughing, still, and one hand had gone to her own mouth, as if to stifle the sound, and Lucina did _not_ want _that_. She reached up and pulled that hand away, and when she did, their eyes met yet again.

And Lucina's flared, just as her body jerked up and her face went crimson. _She_ cried out, this time, the sound muffled – but also _felt_, making Robin cry out louder – and that was it for her.

Lucina tried to stop herself, closing her eyes, again, but it was way too late. By the time the first wave crashed into her, she was weeping, her hands gripping at Robin's hips harder. She whimpered, each sound felt by Robin, which in turn had _her_ whimpering – which in turn worsened it for Lucina…

Then, with a soft, stunned cry, Robin tilted over to the side and collapsed beside her Prince, her feet to her wife's head. Lucina didn't fight her, her hands dropping to her sides as she struggled to calm and come down, herself, and Robin felt herself struggling in the same way.

Neither realised that the other had passed out until hours later, when they woke up.

* * *

Lucina jolted awake when her body – somehow – began to shiver. She jumped, her eyes snapping open, and when they found the dark of sundown, she jumped, again.

How long had they been sleeping?

Lucina inhaled slowly, feeling fatigue catch up with her, and she let herself rest, her eyes going over the slowly-darkening room. She looked over to Robin and was greeted by the sight of her lovely legs, and she smiled. She rolled onto her side and hugged one of them, pressing her cheek against the soft, hairy surface, those hairs adding extra softness. She ran her hand up and down the other, hoping to eventually wake Robin – while keeping herself open to falling asleep, again, until later – but Robin didn't stir.

Lucina felt worry bite into her, especially when she noticed that Robin had begun shivering, too, and she sat up and turned around, leaning over Robin and looking her over.

To her surprise – and shy delight – Robin was smiling in her sleep. Her hands had fallen beside her ears, and she breathed slowly and deeply, without any self-consciousness. Her body was sprawled out casually, and for the first time, Lucina got to see Robin's entire body as it was.

And she _loved_ it.

Robin had indeed been right when she'd insisted she was hairy and fat and prone to excessive sweatiness. These were things that were undeniable facts, but she accepted them. That was the point: she _accepted_ them, as well as anything else deemed unacceptable.

Now that she was finally able to see Robin's body this way, all she felt was private glee that the version she'd imagined paled to the reality now before her.

When Lucina's hand cupped Robin's right cheek, the tactician stirred – then smiled wider, her cheeks heating up beneath Lucina's touch. She opened her eyes, and when they met Lucina's, they sparkled, even in the dying light.

Lucina smiled back, her heart skipping happily when she saw Robin's eyes. “Hello,” she whispered.

_“Damn,”_ Robin whispered back, closing her eyes and shivering – before grabbing Lucina's face and pulling her down for a kiss.

Lucina returned it, lowering herself down and atop Robin, her legs straddling those soft hips eagerly. Robin shivered, then, herself, but when Lucina expected her to protest or push her off, Robin instead reached up and pulled her down closer, burying her face into Lucina's long hair.

“Thank you,” Robin added, her voice shaky and weak, but also thick with affection – love and trust. “That was… I’ll never forget… you made me feel so…”

Lucina kept trying to silence her with a kiss, but Robin kept pulling away to add more or try again, and after the third attempt, she sighed and let her head drop down to Robin's chest. She waited, again expecting to be pushed off, but again, Robin simply kept her in place.

Something new.

Lucina looked up at her when she remained silent, and when their eyes met, Robin smiled. “Gonna let me talk?” she asked.

Lucina opened her mouth, then rolled her eyes and closed it, nodding. What she wanted to say could wait.

“Thank you,” Robin added. “I was going to say… That was incredible, Luci. You… you _made_ me forget. I feel… different, now. Differently.”

Lucina blinked, resting her chin between Robin's breasts, and again, instead of moving away, Robin simply remained still, her only reaction a slight blush.

“Different_ly_?” she echoed.

Robin nodded, her eyes going above Lucina's head for a moment, losing focus. “Yes,” she agreed. “When you did _that_… the way you reacted, while _doing that_…”

She closed her mouth, her cheeks reddening more, before her eyes darted back to Lucina's. “It helped. I forgot. I _believed_.”

“It was the truth,” Lucina said firmly, raising her head in order to make her intent clear. “Robin, all of it – all that I did, how I reacted – was real, and true, and how I feel about you. And that's why I did it."

Robin looked away again, swallowing hard. She wanted to ask, _needed_ to ask, but felt like she was being mean for asking.

Lucina noticed, knew what was bothering her, and thus said it for her. “Yes,” she whispered, her own cheeks now burning. She shifted a little, the memory not helping, and she swallowed, too. “It was real.”

Robin reacted unexpectedly: she burst into laughter, at first just confused giggles. But when she saw the truth upon Lucina's face, saw shyness slowly creeping into the confident Prince's eyes, those giggles turned to real laughter, the kind that was unstoppable.

It was ludicrous to Robin at first, as it sounded made up. _“Nobody can do that!”_ she protested.

Lucina frowned, turning her face away as it burned even hotter. She couldn't help it; the fact was, _she_ _could_, and had been able to for as long as she could touch herself – or not. The only difference was that, unlike usual, she _didn't_ have to give herself a hand to get to the finish; somehow, she didn't need to, that time.

_Somehow?_

_You know how._

_Robin._

Lucina looked back over at Robin, who was looking back, calming down and brushing the mirth from her eyes. Once she was calm enough, Lucina took hold of one of her hands in silence, and Robin let her, keeping it loose in her sudden confusion. Lucina kept their eyes locked, then pulled Robin's hand down, as she moved herself to her knees.

Robin felt her hand pulled between them, and her brain suddenly sent a wave of heat through her when it recognised what she touched: Lucina's cunt, the folds and fuzz of it… as well as an obvious, significant increase of her… _natural_ lubrication. Though the heat kept it moist, even Robin could tell the difference between sweat and satisfaction, and it was _definitely_ the latter that she touched.

“You came,” Robin concluded, stunned.

“I came,” Lucina agreed, letting go of that hand with a gentle, patient smile.

“But I didn't touch you,” Robin protested, still not understanding. “Did _you_ touch you?”

Lucina smiled at her, her affection as naked as her own body, and Robin blushed again, feeling silly. “I didn't have to,” she explained. “You… were _hot_.”

Her voice had fallen into something tiny by that last word, and when Robin looked closer, she caught Lucina shifting from knee to knee, before reaching up and scratching shyly at her burning cheek.

“Stop that,” she added weakly, her hands clenching together to keep them from… _acting_.

Robin was smiling at her, and had pushed herself up, too, so that they could be level with each other. “No,” she replied, reaching up and tucking a strand of Lucina's hair from her cheek and behind her ear. Her fingers lingered, tracing the shape of said ear, and Lucina shivered, closing her eyes.

“How, though?” Robin then finally added.

Lucina smiled. “You're that beautiful,” she elaborated. “My body… sometimes has a mind of it own, and I can't control it.”

Robin blinked. “Wait, is _that_ why you kept getting up and leaving, whenever I sat down beside you?!” she demanded. “Regarding _anything_?!”

Lucina lowered her head further, nodding. “I was turned on,” she confessed weakly.

Silence met this confession, and Robin's hand dropped to her lap. She felt as if she'd known _nothing_, absolutely _nothing_, prior to now, and now that she knew what felt like everything, she felt like she was a fool for her arrogance.

Robin looked down at her own body, finding it pale, almost brightly so, even in the darkening light. She found it pale, and fat and hairy, and that nothing had changed at all.

Save herself, her mind, her opinion. All had changed beyond recognition, and she barely _knew_ herself anymore.

In addition, Robin had just sat up without _any_ hesitation or thought as to how to cover herself up, especially when she touched Lucina. She’d forgotten why doing that was important, and now that she remembered, she felt like a fool.

And now, she understood why Lucina asked her to do any of this.

“I’m… so… fucking… _stu_\--,”

Lucina's hand shot up and covered her mouth before she could finish that sentence.

Robin squeaked, jumping a little, but Lucina raised her head and looked at her, so she went still.

_“Don't,”_ she pleaded. “Don't beat yourself up over this, because _that's_ the problem in the first place, Robin. For once, you could see what _I_ see, could accept it as the truth, and--,”

Robin pulled her hand away. “And it worked,” she finished.

Lucina frowned, raising her head taller in order to fully look at Robin, right into her face. Robin looked back, and though she still saw lingering confusion and painful self-doubt, the self-disgust had died down significantly, and the hatred…

“You… like yourself now, Robin? Please?” Lucina whispered hopefully, her expression just as hopeful.

Robin bit her lip, her first inclination one of lying to make Lucina happiest. She even started to, had the words and everything, and knew that if she'd said them, it would have worked: Lucina would have believed her, and the result would be the same.

Instead, what Robin said was, “No, not exactly. But for the first time, I _want_ to. And finally, I get that your feelings are real, aren't just to _pity_ me. Not anymore.”

_“Never_, Robin,” Lucina insisted, her hands going up and grabbing hold of her face. “Never did I pity you, and never have my feelings been fake. Anything and everything is genuine with me. _All_ of it.”

Robin stared at her, going speechless from this. She wanted to cry and laugh, and she also wanted to throw herself at Lucina. Instead, she trembled, biting down on her bottom lip hard enough to cause pain, to distract her from doing any of those things.

Never, in all of her remembered life, had Robin expected anything as amazing as this.

“I _love_ you,” she blurted out, her voice choked and broken – before she burst into tears and leaned herself forward, her hands remaining in her lap.

Lucina, however, lit up when she heard those words, then grinned the second she caught Robin and pulled her into her arms. Robin uttered a soft sob, and Lucina simply tugged her into her lap and held her close. Robin curled up into her arms, resting against her chest, earning her a kiss upon her nose, and she smiled wider.

Only then did they both realise that they could barely see beyond each other, the night having finally fallen in full.

Instead of fixing the problem with lights, however, Lucina simply leaned back, and with another giggle, Robin fell atop her – without any hesitation.

Her plan, all along.

After another moment of rearranging for maximum comfort, both ended up holding onto the other, sprawled atop the sheets to escape the remnants of the remaining thick humidity in the air, finally easing alongside the sunlight.

Then, Lucina whispered, “I love you, too, Robin. That's how. _And_ why."

Robin blushed deeply, something Lucina felt, as her cheek rested against Lucina's breastbone, but she also felt her do something else – she grinned.

“Thank you,” she concluded, her eyes fluttering closed as her exhaustion caught up with her, again, and dragged her back under.

Lucina watched her sleep for a moment, her heart doing a happy-dance within her chest, and she had to smother several laughs – alright, _crows_ – of triumphant laughter.

Because it had worked: Robin now moved with an ease she'd never had, before, and she knew it was because of her actions. She didn't even fuss over the fact that she'd started sweating, again: Robin simply fell back asleep, even as a drop of said sweat slid slowly down from her forehead to her cheek, alongside a couple of others in different places.

Usually, Robin would become embarrassed and make up some excuse to move away.

Now, she snuggled closer.

Lucina closed her eyes, thrilled tears streaking down her cheeks, and she pulled Robin even closer, ignoring her own sweat and discomfort. She pressed her nose into the part of Robin's hair and inhaled, and the scent of her wife washed over her, making every part of her body not previously relaxed, relax.

And in seconds, Lucina followed Robin into sweet dreams, knowing she would awaken to a sweeter reality.

At last.

**THE END**


End file.
